13 The Evil
13 The Evil 'is a series that Abbeybunny created in 2012. It currently has two story arcs, including the original "13 The Evil" movies. It is about when 13 suddenly becomes cold-hearted, chaotic, and evil. 13 The Evil "'13 The Evil" was the first part of the series that was created in 2012. It went on hiatus on its fourth part and the series returned in early 2013. It ended around March 2013. This part of the series has thirteen parts, hence the name "13 The Evil". Summary Of The Story Arc This part of the series is about when 13 suddenly becomes evil, hypnotizing Edgar and Eva to do things that he wants them to do. In part five Edgar reveals that he is a brony for the first time in Abbeybunny's movies, and 13 thinks that is ridiculously funny. Later he hypnotizes him, shortly before Eva asks Edgar to watch the season five premiere of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Later, the Zimmers (excluding 13) find a hypnotizing crystal that undos their hypnosis. They use it, and they return to normal. Later 13 finds out that Edgar is a brony again, and he steals Edgar and Eva's pony merchandise (Eva was hinted to be a pegasister at that time). After the twins find out, they plan to trap 13 and get back their stuff. After the trap is set up, 13 walks into the living room and finds a bag of "Kitty Kibble Limited Edition Treats". When 13 is eating the treats, Edgar sneaks up on him and he steals back the merchandise. When 13 realises that the stuff he stole is gone, Eva throws the stuff to Edgar, and the story arc ends. Trivia For This Story Arc *Abbeybunny has created several other movies unrelated to this series that show Edgar as a brony. *In the first few parts, 13's hypnosis in the series was originally included the Levitates and Zimmerizes clip. Now it includes just the Zimmerizes clip. *In this story arc, Eva is hinted to be a new pegasister. Abbeybunny might as well make movies showing Eva's activities as a pegasister. *This is the first story arc to show 13 hypnotizing Edgar and Eva. 13 The Evil: Dangers Ahead Better known as 13 The Evil: DA, the second story arc of 13 The Evil was created in 2013. A trailer for it was released around May 2013. An update in June 2013 shows that 13 The Evil will no longer be showing parts in the story arcs, but episodes and seasons instead. Each season/story arc has 26 episodes, and a season is another name for a story arc. This story arc is mainly about when Edgar and Eva go through some misadventures with 13, including them losing their homes, meeting other people, and getting hypnotized by 13 (the main gimmick of the series). Episodes #Horrible Hobo Horror Part 1: Edgar and Eva's house get blown up, and Mme Psycho offers to keep them in her Psychic Salon until they get their house back. #Horrible Hobo Horror Part 2: 13 creates a "genius plan" in order to hypnotize Eva so she could hypnotize Edgar. #Cyber Chasers: Edgar and Eva accidently get transported into Cyber World, where 13 has an all-new plan to destroy the Internet. #Mecha Cat Out Of A Robot: TBA Trivia For This Story Arc *This is the first story arc that has episodes, songs, and sign-ups. Category:Series Category:Abbeybunny